Bella Punches Jacob
by SweetBabyBreath
Summary: I never really liked the way everyone handled Jacob forcefully kissing Bella so I rewrote it keeping most of the original story but changing the parts I just did not like. One Shot. I hope I did it justice! Please leave me a review if you spot errors, you have any tips to make this better or if you want to just butter me up! I enjoy criticism and reading comments!


"Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"Yes," He sighed. He started to smile, closing his eyes.

I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward punching him in the mouth with as much power as I could force out of my body.

There was a crunching sound.

" !" I screamed, frantically hopping up and down in agony while I clutched my hand to my chest. It was broken, I could feel it.

Jacob stared at me in shock. "Are you all right?"

"No, dammit! You broke my hand!"

"Bella, you broke your hand. Now stop dancing around and let me look at it."

"Don't touch me! I am going home right now!"

"I'll go get my car," he said calmly. He wasn't even rubbing his jaw like they did in the movies. How pathetic.

"No, thanks," I hissed. "I'd rather walk." I turned toward the road. It was only a few miles to the border. As soon as I got away from him, Alice would see me. She'd send somebody to pick me up.

"Just let me drive you home," Jacob insisted. Unbelievably, he had the nerve to wrap him arm around my waist.

I jerked away from him.

"Fine!" I growled. "Do! I can't wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic, DOG!"

Jacob rolled him eyes. He walked me to the passenger side of his car and helped me in. When he got in the divers side, he was whistling.

"Didn't I hurt you at all?" I asked, furious and annoyed.

"Are you kidding? If you hadn't started screaming, I might have not figured out that you where trying to punch me. I may not be made out of stone, but I am not that soft."

"I hate you, Jacob Black."

"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion."

"I'll give you passionate." I muttered under my breath. "Murder, the ultimate crime of passion."

"Oh, c'mon," he said, all cheery and looking like he was about to start whistling again. "That has to be better than kissing a rock."

"Not even remotely close," I told him coldly

He pursed his lips. "You could just be saying that."

"But I am not."

That seemed to bother him for a second, but then he perked up. "You are just mad. I don't have any experience with this kind of thing, but I though it was pretty incredible myself.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"You're going to think about it tonight. When he thinks you're asleep, you'll be thinking about your options."

"If I think about you tonight, it will be because I am having a nightmare."

He slowed the car to a crawl. I looked out the window to see we where at my home.

"Why did you take me here?" I demanded.

He looked at me blankly, "I thought you said you were going home?"m

"Ugh. I guess you can't take me to Edwards house, can you?" I ground my teeth in frustration.

Pain twisted across his face, and I could see that this affected him more than anything else I had said.

"This is your home, Bella," he said quietly.

"Yes, but do any doctor's live here?" I asked holding up my hand.

"Oh." He thought about it for a minute. "I'll take you to the hospital. Or Charlie can."

"I don't want to go to the hospital. It's embarrassing and unnecessary."

We both looked up at the drive way to see Charlie's cruiser parked.

I sighed. "Go home, Jacob."

I climbed out of the car awkwardly, heading for the house. The engine cut off behind me, and I was less surprised than annoyed to find Jacob beside me again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

I am going to get some ice on my hand, and then I am going to call Edward and tell him to come and get me and take me to Carlisle so that he can fix my hand. Then, if you're still here, I am going to go hunt up a crowbar."

He didn't answer. He opened the front door and held it for me.

"Hey, kids," he said, sitting forward. "Nice to see you here Jake."

"Hey Charlie," Jacob answered casually, pausing. I stalked on to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie wondered

"She thinks she broke her hand," I heard Jacob tell him. I went to the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes.

"How did she do that?" said Charlie sounding a little bit more concerned.

Jacob laughed. "She hit me."

I scowled while I beat the tray against the edge of the sink. The ice scattered inside the basin, and I grabbed a handful with my good hand and wrapped the cubes in the dishcloth on the counter.

"Why did she hit you?"

"Because I kissed her." Jacob said unashamed. There was a pause of silence.

"Jacob I honestly thought you where better than that!" Charlie scolded him. I smiled as I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's cell.

"Bella?" He answered on the first ring. He sounded more than relived - he was delighted. I could here the Volvo's engine in the background; he was already in the car - good. "You left the phone... I am sorry, did Jacob drive you home?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "Will you come get me, please?"

"I'm on my way," he said at once, "What's wrong?"

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it is broken."

In the front room I could hear Charlie lecturing Jacob about consent and I wondered if Jacob would bolt. I smiled a grim smile, imagining his discomfort.

"What happened?" Edward demanded, his voice going flat.

"I punched Jacob." I admitted.

"Good." Edward said bleakly. "Though I am sorry you are hurt."

"I wish I'd hurt him." I sighed in frustration. "I didn't do any damage at all."

"I could fix that," he offered

"I was hoping you would say that."

There was a slight pause. "That doesn't sound like you," he said, wary now, "What did he do?"

"He kissed me," I growled.

All I heard on the other end of the line was the sound of an engine accelerating. In the other room Charlie spoke again.

Maybe you ought to take off, Jake."

"I think I'll hang out here, if you don't mind."

"Your funeral," Charlie muttered.

"Is the dog still there?" Edward finally spoke again.

"Yes."

I'm around the corner," he said darkly, and the line disconnected.

As I hung up the phone, smiling, I heard the sound of his car racing down the street. The brakes protested loudly as he slammed to a stop out front. I skipped to get the door.

"How is your hand?" Charlie asked as I walked by now looking uncomfortable. Jacob lolled next to him on the sofa perfectly at ease.

I lifted the ice pack to show it off. "It's swelling."

"Next time use a baseball bat." he suggested.

"There won't be a next time." I grumbled as I opened the door. Edward was waiting. His face hard with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Let me see, " he murmured. He examined my hand gently, so carefully that is caused me no pain at all. His hands were almost as cold as the ice, and they felt good against my skin.

"I think you are right about the break," he said, "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

"As much as I have." I sighed, "But not enough, apparently."

He kissed my hand softly. "I'll take care of it," he promised. And then he called, "Jacob," his voice still quiet and even.

Jacob rounded the stair case and walked towards us.

"Your crazy Jake." Charlie called from the couch turning up the volume on the TV.

As soon as Jacob was within arms reach Edward lurched forward grabbing Jacob by the back of the neck throwing him out the door into the front yard. Had I not been paying attention I would have missed it all together.

"Clearly you think your not at fault here." Edward growled while he walked down my porch steps towards Jacob. I began to panic noticing Jacob was shaking. If he phased right now, things where not going to end well for anyone.

"You would know leech." Jacob replied though his teeth trying to stay in control.

"Didn't you realize she was pushing against you, trying to get away and you forced yourself on her?" Edward ever so slightly lowered into a crouch. Jacob stopped shaking and looked up at me with a confused look on his face. "Ah, you were too wrapped up in enjoying yourself that you forgot to make sure she was."

With that said Edward lurched forward and planted a solid punch to Jacobs left cheek, who was too focused on my face to react. I heard a very similar crunch to the one where I had punched Jacob except I knew it was not Edwards hand that had made the noise. Jacob flew several feet back into the road and landed on his feet shaking again.

"If you ever kiss her again, you will wish I would just break your face." He promised, his voice still gentle and velvet and deadly.

"Don't ever touch me again." Jacob hissed

"Then don't touch her."

What is she wants me to?" Jacob said still speaking though his teeth while rubbing his face the way I wanted him to after I punched him.

"Hah!" I snorted.

"If that's what she wants, then I won't object." Edward shrugged, untroubled. "You might want to wait for her to SAY it, rather than trust you interpretation of body language - But it's your face."

"You wish," I grumbled.

"Yes, he does," Edward spoke back to me.

"Well, if you're done rummaging though my head," Jacob said opening his mouth wide adjusting his jaw. "Why don't you go take care of her hand?"

With that said I realized my hand was throbbing and walked towards the Volvo to get in. Of course Edward was there in a flash helping me in without jostling my broken hand. He shut the door as soon as I was in and turned to face Jacob who was walking towards us.

"I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt."

Childishly, I turned my face away from him.

"You should be sorry for kissing me." I muttered under my breath.

"One more thing." Edward said slowly while walking around to the drivers side of the car, "She IS mine."

His voice was dark and eyes piercing. My heart swelled up, he said I was his. I looked down and grinned in total bliss.

"Not till her heart stops beating. I will be fighting for her every moment till then."

"Best of luck." Edward said clearly not meaning it and he slid into the car, slamming the door a little harder than usual.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked as we drove away leaving a very angry and confused Jacob behind us.

"Irritated."


End file.
